Scrabble
by Pepperkins
Summary: GxD So here's a story for everyone who knows to get a happy ending, you have to go through hell first.
1. Scrabble Prologue

**Here's a story that will be awsome. **

**I don't own the characters**

**Scrabble**

It's funny really, when people ask how did you get such a great life, I answer one word, this word puzzles most people, they ask how could it get me a life like this?

It's a long, very confusing, twisted story, but I tell them it anyway- as I suppose I'm telling you now. So Strap yourselves in for an interesting ride. This is the story of how my life became perfect in my own way, after all my standard of perfect is quite different to others. I may have ended up with my ideal life, but the journey towards it was far from ideal- after all life ain't no cakewalk.

So here is the story of how my life became perfect.

Oh, by the way, the word was scrabble.


	2. Debates

**Scrabble- chapter one**

**Alrighty new story, new plot yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

**Debates**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

My name is Gwendolyn Rivers, but you can call me Gwen- everyone else does, well there is an exception.

"Sunshine!" I looked down from where I was perched up on a branch of an old oak tree. I saw a certain punk running down the tree, bright green faux-hawk, slightly drooping from the wind he was making as he ran. Duncan Jones, best friend, co-worker and all round annoying asshole.

"Hello Duncan." I said calmly, folding my arms.

"I told you I'd find you." He smirked; he was now at the bottom of the tree and slightly panting.

"Yes and you only took you…" I checked my black watch that was fashioned to look like a rose stem- thorns and all, "Two and a half hours." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but I did find you." He pointed out, I rolled my eyes.

"I saw you pass me five times and you didn't see me." I said.

"I- well that's not the point, you owe me fifty bucks." He said as he started to climb up the tree.

"Pfft, I don't think so, I was sure we said before sundown." I argued.

"Yeah, and the sun is still up." I shot.

"It's half way down." I folded my arms.

"Fine twenty-five bucks." I raised my eyebrows at his comment.

"How do you figure that?" I questioned.

"The sun is halfway down, so half the money." He reasoned.

"If the sun was all the way down it would have been dark, and we said sundown." I said.

"Really, I, I, well just- okay you lost me." I smirked in triumph, I heard him mutter, "I hate it when you get all technical."

"So, that's fifty bucks for me." I said.

"Yeah- no. I don't win, you don't win- we'll call it even." He said. I rolled my eyes, he was broke again.

"Do you need money?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll get paid tomorrow, I'll be right till then." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Kay." I shrugged.

We sat there in silence for a long time, legs dangling idly from the branch, just looking out at the sunset. We did this often, I have several artworks that were inspired by this, it seems totally cliché, but for me sunsets never get old.

As I was lost in planning another sketch, Duncan nudged me in the side with his elbow. Now, I'm not exactly the most sturdy of people, actually I'm quite small, but that didn't seem to faze me- normally. I lost my balance and started to topple off, luckily Duncan grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Don't go falling off and dying, that won't be much fun for me, now, would it?" He smirked.

"Shut up." I snapped, "What'd you hit me for anyway?" I growled.

"I didn't hit you, I merely got you attention." He said. "Anyway I _notified_ to show you something I have spotted."

"What?" I asked.

"There's a woman over there and she's watching us." He whispered, leaning in close, his breath tickling my ear.

"Oh yeah, is she pretty?" I whispered, leaning in also.

"Too hard to tell from here." He said, peering around the branches. "Do you have your binoculars?"

Oh yeah, I like to look at things through binoculars, and then I sketch them. I find it gives my artworks a different point of view.

"Yeah, here." I lifted the pair of binoculars out of my midnight blue knapsack and handed them to Duncan. He lifted them to his face and looked down at the woman who was across the street.

"Yeah, she's hot." He smirked. I grabbed the binoculars off him and had a look for myself. Duncan was right, she was hot. Brown hair, mocha skin and even a few freckles- oh sweet lord, she was looking right at us, right at me!

"Duncan!" I whispered fiercely, "She knows we're looking at her."

"Well?" He said.

"I don't know, maybe we should leave." I shrugged.

"Why? Afraid she will attack us? Afraid she can take you." He said, cockiness in his voice.

"Ha! You know what I'm like." Thanks to Duncan, I am skilled in fighting, he taught me, saying that if anything happened to me and I didn't know how to defend myself and something happened, he wouldn't know what to do. So now I know how to beat up anyone twice my size.

"I definitely know, but you are curious about her, aren't you?" His voice suddenly mysterious.

"Shut up, why don't you go down there and pretend to be some English dude and pick her up." Yeah, Duncan has a habit of pretending to be someone else, a real bad habit.

"I don't know if she's worth it." He said.  
>"Well we're going down there anyway, might as well get a girl while you're at it." I said.<p>

"Nah, doesn't look like my type." He said.

"Anything with breasts is your type." I said flatly.

"Point taken, let's go down there." He said and he started to make his way down.

"So you're going to talk to her?" I said, grabbing my bag and following him down.

"I don't think so; I mean watching people is weird." He shuddered and I rolled my eyes. Duncan landed on the ground with grace, the thing about Duncan, despite his rough appearance, he can take elegance in whatever he does- whether it's jumping down from a tree or throwing a knife (let's not go there right now), there is one exception though, eating, Duncan is a pig when it comes to eating.

I looked cautiously down at the grassy ground, I wasn't so confident about jumping out of trees. I heard Duncan laugh at I glared at him.

"Oh come on, you climbed up there, but you can't get down?" He laughed some more.

"Shut up Duncan! It, the, I, just catch me." I said, preparing myself for the jump.

"Alright, come on Sunshine." He held out his arms.

I gripped my bag tightly and launched off the tree. I didn't know if I closed my eyes before I jumped or as I was falling, but I knew they were closed. I landed in a pair of warm arms and I opened my eyes to see Duncan smirking down at me.

"You know we could become a circus act." He winked and settled me down gently.

"Yeah, you could be the star of the freak show." I said, smiling. My smile dropped when I saw that woman coming over to us. I elbowed Duncan and tossed my head in her direction. Duncan stepped back a bit and leaned down to me.

"You wanna run for it?" He asked.

"I want to know what she wants." I said.

The woman was now in front of us. She was smiling, like a business woman smile, but for some reason this smile wasn't trying to sell us something.

"Hello, I'm Courtney and I represent SCRABBLE, and we want you to join us."

Huh?

**Well what do ya think? **

**Why not tell me in a most lovely adn heart warming review. **

**Pepper-vamp**


	3. All right, I'll do it

**Chapter 2- Alright, I'll do it**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A little side note- Okay, hi there. You, the reviewer who said that I made Gwen sound like a lesbian, personally I can't see it myself, it was an objective view and I had to get a description of her out there. And really, how did you know that I was trying to make her straight, I could have intended to make her gay, because I see no problem in that. Okay, for the record she isn't gay.**

**Good, I've got that out. On with the story and I'll take this _constructive_ criticism, _thank-you_.**

Gwen's P.O.V.

"Scrabble, like the game?" Duncan snorted and crossed his arms.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked.

"No, not scrabble- SCRABBLE." Courtney corrected as if it was obvious. It did remind me of that part in Harry Potter where Hermione was telling Ron about a spell. I see no difference WHATSOEVER.

"Care to elaborate, Princess?" Duncan asked.

"It's Courtney not Princess and if you come to work for us, you'll have to get that straight." She said flatly.

"I'm a little confused, so if you could tell us what company you're from, or show the cameras, that would be helpful." I said. Courtney sighed and rubbed her temples, well she doesn't have much tolerance.

"I'm not from any company or television show, I represent an underground government organisation called SCRABBLE." She took one look at mine and Duncan's blank stare and rolled her eyes. "It stands for Spy Corporation Resistance Against BB.L Existence."

"Who's BB.L?" Duncan asked before I could.

"It's not a _who_; it's an organisation that could destroy the whole structure off our government." Courtney said, lowering her voice.

"And what part do we play in this exactly?" Duncan questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I have been sent by my superiors to recruit you, because you both hold certain qualities necessary for what we need in our operatives." She said with obvious distaste.

"And if we refuse to join your 'organisation'?" Duncan asked.

"Then you'll either have to get injected with a drug that erasers all memory of the last 24 hours or I could kill you." She smirked. While I bit my lip in worry, Duncan stayed passive. Looking at him now, I could see how he could easily become a spy, but why me? What did I have?

"Give me a sec to mull this over and discuss it with my associate here. Do I have to hide her name or do you already know it?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Of course I know what your names are, do think I would be sent here without any background information. I know that you," she pointed to Duncan, "are Duncan Flavian Jones, born in 1986 and you," she moved her finger to me, "are Gwendolyn Keirsten Rivers. Do I look like a fool to you?" By the end of her little rant her voice had raised to a slight screech.

Duncan leaned away from her, as she was perched over him in a threatening manner, and cleared his throat.

"Well I guess you actually might be capable of killing someone, heh." He said with a forced smile that didn't hide his fear. I had to hold back a laugh, Duncan was never scared of women, but this Courtney seemed to be able to put him in his place. I didn't know whether to congratulate her and respect her or be completely terrified that she might rip out my throat.

"Well, um, Gwen? How about we go with Prin-Courtney here, and consider this where there are witnesses, huh? Sounds like a plan, doesn't it?" Duncan said, his voice shaking slightly as Courtney still loomed over him and was growling.

"Well, let me think about this for a-" I started.

"Gwen!" Duncan said in a fierce whisper, full of pleading and annoyance.

I sighed and considered my options, go with the physco woman or walk away, pulling Duncan along as well, and go back to my normal life and pretend it never happened. Did I really want to do nothing for the rest of my life?

"Alright, I'll come along and we'll talk more about this thing." I said.

Yep, things always seem simple in your mind, well I was totally wrong, but of course I didn't know that-yet.

**There we go. **

**Review.**


	4. Conversations and Arguments

**Ok so its been what? Three years or something? Oh well no sweat, I'm back and ready to write woo hoo! Right?! Right?!**

With a lot of persuasion we managed to convince Courtney that _no_ we weren't going to sit in her car and _no_ weren't going to go to her special cafe which sounded like it could possibly have the worst tasting food ever. It involved some flirting from Duncan, some back-peddling from me, some glaring from Courtney but the eventual outcome ended up that we were seated in a small diner on a busy street full of customers.

Up until this point in my life I had not had a lot of experience with mysterious women who offer to give me jobs at random organisations that fight against other random organisations. She said I had certain skills that this SCRABBLE Organisation required. I had no idea what they could possibly need from me as I was a part time tattoo artist by day and a waitress for _Le Bon_ _Restaurant _by night. So as we settled down into the brown leather booths and awkwardly studied the menus, I was certain that this Courtney lady had made a mistake.

Courtney cleared her throat as she delicately pushed away the menu. Duncan decided to keep looking intensely at his to avoid eye contact, leaving chocolate brown eyes staring intensely at me.

"Look," she began and she folded her hands together over the menu, "I have my job and its simple. All I have to do is get you to both headquarters, with brimming with enthusiasm to sign up and then I'll let them do the rest. So please, make my life easier and just come along."

"I'm sure that's an ideal situation for you, Princess," Duncan drawled as he glanced above his menu, "but for all we know you could just be some creepy cult leader trying to lure us in to your sacrificial and crackpot way of life."

Courtney gave a shrill laugh that ended as quickly as it began. There was a sudden movement as Duncan jerked with a surprised "ouch". It seemed that Courtney had just landed a perfectly placed kick to his shin under the table. "You seem to have difficulty remembering my name, don't you? And here you go- identification."

She reached into her satchel and placed three pieces of paper, an open wallet and a card onto the table top. She gestured to the paper, "Official documents regarding the legitimacy of the organisation and approval for government funding," a wallet, "identification badge" and "work ID. Is that satisfactory?"

Duncan put down his menu and gave his full attention to the items in front of him; I looked too. There was a whole bunch of condensed, typed writing on the paper, a watermark and crest as well as a few signatures. The badge looked roughly like something I saw on Law and Order and the ID card had a small faded photo of an unsmiling Courtney. I had no idea if this proved anything at all.

"No." Duncan sat back and linked his fingers and placed them behind his head and Courtney made a small sound of annoyance.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" She all but shrieked. I was beginning to see that patience was not one of her strong points, which could cause some issues given Duncan's stubborn, teasing nature.

"I just don't buy it, sorry." He gave a shrug and settled further into the booth. Watching this scene play out, I wasn't sure but I felt like it wasn't going to end well. This was probably because I thought I saw Courtney's eye beginning to twitch. I decided that I should attempt to intervene before real damage was done.

"Perhaps we're just not the right people for you? I'm sure it's a great organisation but I don't really want to be dragged into something that doesn't concern me," I said.

"Wrong." Courtney stated with a sense of finality.

Ok, so that failed then.

"Of course it concerns you," she continued, " it's an important role in protecting the society we live in. So, just come with me and we'll get started."

"No," Duncan repeated and I sat back in defeat.

"Don't you want to help those in need?" Courtney implored.

"Society hasn't done me any favours."

"Be selfless."

"Mmmmmmnah," Duncan clicked his tongue idly, "I think I'm done here."

"No you're not," Courtney said heatedly.

"Yeah. I am, sorry Princess." And with that Duncan began to rise from his seat.

What happened next happened very quickly. First I caught a glimpse of fiery anger in Courtney's eyes, as she moved her hand inside her jacket pocket and withdrew something small. Next thing I knew, Duncan fell flat across the table like a sack of potatoes and I felt a sharp jab in my neck before everything went dark.

**Ok, so please, do as you wish, fav, review, follow! Be kind and I do accept helpful tips to improve my writing 3**


	5. The Welcome

**Ok, Chapter 4 is up :) It might seem a bit short, but its all good stuff I swear**

"I keep telling her, she can't just knock people out all the time. I think we may have to take away her tranquilizer privileges."

I groaned as I rolled over on the carpeted floor and felt severely disoriented. My eyes were bleary and unfocused as I attempted to open them and look around. When they finally cleared I saw that I was in some sort of lavish office and Duncan was completely unconscious beside me. In front of me there were two men leaning on a large wooden desk.

"Oh look! She's awake!" said the man who I'd heard earlier. He clasped his hands together and nudged his companion. "Oh I'm so glad! However," he glanced at Duncan, sprawled on the floor, "I think she gave him enough tranq to knock out a rhino."

"That boy isn't gonna wake any time soon," his companion agreed. They were an odd pair, the first speaker was an average sized man with greying dark hair, but next to the other guy he looked tiny. His dark-skinned and rather mean looking friend practically hulked over him. They turned their focus away from Duncan to me.

"Hey Gwen," the short man gave me a grin that I didn't particularly like, "I'm Chris and this here is Chef."

"Chef?" I couldn't help croaking out.

"Yeah, better not question it. Let's just say that you can take the man out of the kitchen, but you can't take the culinary genius out of the man." Chris clasped his hands together and leaned off the desk. "Anyway, we're the Co-Directors of SCRABBLE."

I managed to swallow the groan of annoyance that bubbled up. This whole SCRABBLE thing was getting dull, I had had enough of the word and I'd heard enough about it today to last me the rest of my life. I was quickly becoming very fed up with this sucky day and unfortunately for these Co-Directors, they were going to bear the brunt of my quiet rage.

"Great," I ground out, shifting into a sitting position. I couldn't really feel my legs and my left arm was a little bit tingly, so I didn't even bother to attempt to stand.

"So, Gwen," Chris crooned, "I hope you're excited for this great opportunity. Now I know that it might be a bit much and Courtney may not have made the best first impression about the organisation." Chef snorted back a laugh beside him and I barely held my tongue. "But," Chris continued, "I think you'll find that we offer a lot more benefits than you'd think."

"I'm still a little unclear about what exactly you want me to do. Personally, I don't really care. I'd rather not be a part of your stupid organisation that sends crazy women out who shoot new recruits to drag them back to your little hideaway. I don't care about this weird 'saving society against BB-whatever it is,' and frankly, I don't see why you require me." I took large gulp of air to recover from my rant.

The response was not ideal. Chris burst into a full bodied laugh while Chef just rolled his eyes and looked mildly annoyed. Chris attempted to speak through his laughter, but all I managed to catch were a few words including 'Chef', 'kids', 'knows nothing', 'attitude' and 'every time'.

After a minute Chris straightened up and his laughter died down. He cleared his throat and looked at me with what I assumed he thought was a stern expression.

"Gwen, you have no idea. After your friend wakes up I'll play a little DVD demonstration to show you just how important we are. We've been watching you two for a while and we're definitely not going to let you slip through our fingers just because you got a bad first impression." He turned to Chef, "I think they got off pretty easy. Remember that time we allowed Izzy to recruit someone? That poor boy, although I think he's doing ok now."

"Mmhmmm, barely leaves her side," Chef nodded.

"Ahh young love," Chris said looking off into the distance.

"I don't want to stay!" I burst out and attempted to get up. What a mistake that was, I came crashing down onto the ground with a large thump that reverberated throughout my bones. That was most definitely going to leave a bruise somewhere. I looked up from where I lay collapsed on the carpet at Chris who tilted his head condescendingly.

"Yeah, you're going to stay," he said with a grin.

Yeah, I was going to stay, wasn't I?

******So I hope you guys enjoyed that, please favourite, follow and/or review! I'd love to hear your opinions :) **


End file.
